Unbreakable
by EviRuha.Shiroyama
Summary: "And we never even said vows!" What if... They did? Tag for Animus


**A/N: **This is my very, very, very first story written directly in English. I'd never even considered something like this, and this idea just popped in my head, when I've watched this episode. For countless times, to be honest.

I'd love to thank my most wonderful sisters and Beta's in one person, Dine and Majka... I really don't know, what I could possibly do without them. Love you, my sisies! I owe you my entire life.

**Disclaimer: **Oh my Tesla. Sadly don't own him, because if I did, he'll be with Helen from the first time and John... Well... He would probably never showed up again.

**Hope you will enjoy!**

**...:::Unbreakable:::...**

"Whatever happens, we face it together," Helen exclaimed as she looked at him in slight disbelief.

"And we never even said vows!" Nikola smiled cheekily.

Helen just sighed. "Whatever this is it intend on keeping us out."

"At least it's more creative than garlic and holy water," Tesla observed.

Always. He always had to be like this. So casual even on the treshold to overpowering darkness. She hated when he acted like this.

Her thoughts were running like water through fingers. And then, all of sudden, they halted.

"If we eliminate the threat, maybe it will stop." She thought out loud.

Nikola looked at her expectantly. "What do you have in mind?"

She hold his gaze and pressed her lips together. "Make us disappear." She replied.

Nikola looked like someone who wanted to track her train of thoughts. "Elaborate."

"Create an EM shield around both of us." She tried to help herself with wave of her hands, "Block the scan."

And then, Helen had come to that awareness. "Only you have to take your hand off the accelerator."

"Right." Was all he said.

Nikola looked at her. She saw a little spark in his eyes. Joy? Happiness? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, hold me close." She blinked her eyes at this, "And either way, I'll die a happy man."

She stepped closer to him lying her left hand right above his heavily beating heart. She thought that at her touch it has speeded up a little bit. Her other hand was leaning slightly next to his waistcoat buttons. He raised his own hand and laid it across hers, his long, elegant fingers gently caressing hers knuckles.

She didn't think, when she pressed herself closer to him, like if she never want to get away from him. It felt somehow... Natural.

Helen shivered. Nikola's scent hit her like a sledgehammer. Spicy, masculine. Maybe little citrus? She didn't know. But what she did know, was really a simple thought. She had fallen in love with this scent. Like a little schoolgirl, like if it was her first infatuation. Oh, and she wanted more.

So much more, that it scared her.

No.

Helen was scared? No, she was almost panicking. Dreading of whatever could come.

Because she knew, she could lose him right now, right here.

And before she would get the chance to tell Nikola, how she felt about him.

Helen tilted her head a little. She knew what she had to do. She entwined her fingers with his, gathering up all her courage she could get.

Nikola inhaled a deep breath, as she pressed her cheek to his. Has she just planted a light kiss on corner of his mouth? Or was he just daydreaming, like always?

When she whispered that sentence, those words... Sound of her voice in his ears... Her breath lightly tickling his cheek...

"Whatever happens, we face it together."

And because he knew her for so long, he knew what she had just said.

A vow.

"Whatever happens, we face it together." Nikola repeated, his voice just above a whisper.

Helen remembered one wedding vow. One simple wedding, where she had been at least a century ago. She'd been there with Nikola.

She loved that vow. And somehow, she knew Nikola did too.

"Just as a single ray of light can lighten the darkness, just as the ashes that gives birth to new live, just as I have given you my hand, so I give you my life." They murmured together.

Nikola turned his head in slight surprise looking in her beautiful blue eyes.

Two shades of the bluest blue crushed together, it was like a sound could be heard in the tranquil peace of the library.

He saw a sparkle. Something he didn't see for such a long period of time.

"I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will honor and trust you, laugh and cry with you."

Helen took her lost breath. She said it out loud. She did it. She could see a glimmers in his eyes, brilliancy shining through them.

"I will be by your side in times of want as in times of plenty. I will care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in health."

Nikola almost cried. He didn't even dare to think that he could someday stand here and hear her angelic voice saying something like this to him._ To him._ Of all the people in the world, she had picked him.

He saw her own tears glittering in her eyes, threatening to fall. And he didn't blame her.

"I will love you throughout the seasons of our lives and will remain with you forever."

They gazed at each other with the most blissful expression on their faces.

And then, before either one of them noticed, they lightly kissed. Butterflies couldn't possibly managed to do this venial touch.

They didn't need a priest.

They didn't need witnesses.

All they needed was the other one.

Their love was unbreakable for all eternity.

…**:::крај:::…**


End file.
